plastic_memoriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Isla
Warning: This Article Contains Spoilers Isla is a giftia who is said to be the top Giftia marksman of the Terminal Service #1. She was previously partnered with Kazuki Kuwanomi. After her partnership with Kazuki was dissolved, she became the partner of Tsukasa Mizugaki. In Eru's data of Isla she is named Aira, however it is unknown why the subtitles are written as Isla. Personality Isla was introduced as showing almost no emotion, but has since developed more. She is very innocent, and often has difficulty understanding how social situations should work. When it comes to Tsukasa, Isla becomes jealous easily and is eager to be impressive and useful to him. Isla cares deeply about the feelings of others. It has been stated that she was the first employee of Terminal Service #1 to cater to the needs and emotions of her clients, and that the rest of the staff followed Isla's example at Kazuki's request. Appearance Isla is usually seen having long, silver pigtails. She has vermilion eyes and usually wears a white uniform that lays above her knees. She is one of the shortest characters in the series. Isla wears white boots that matches her uniform. History Though Isla was previously Kazuki Kuwanomi's partner, Kazuki dissolved their partnership after the attempted retrieval of Michiru's father went poorly and ended with Kazuki sustaining an injury and the retrieval target being shot down by R. Security. When Isla's partnership with Kazuki ended, Isla did not do any field work until her partnership with Tsukasa began. Rather, she spent her time doing desk work and serving tea. Isla is reaching the end of her lifespan, and only has about 1,000 hours left. Upon learning Tsukasa decided to stay Isla's partner until the very end because of the love he feels for her. However, Kazuki dissolved Tsukasa and Isla's partnership shortly after hearing about Tsukasa's confession of love for Isla. After Isla's partnership with Tsukasa was dissolved, she became Kazuki's partner again, which turned out to be step one of Kazuki's plan to attempt to give Tsukasa and Isla a happy ending. Relationships Tsukasa Mizugaki - Tsukasa was very kind to Isla from their first meeting. Isla has feelings for him, but after Tsukasa confessed his feelings for her, Isla rejected him at first. The main reason is Isla has decided that it is better if they stay away from each other, because Isla does not want to gain any happy memories again. But after Kazuki attempt to persuades Isla, she agreed to continue her relationship with Tsukasa and confessed her feelings to him. She promises to do anything she can to makes Tsukasa happy until the end of her time. [[Kazuki Kuwanomi|'Kazuki Kuwanomi']] - Isla has great memories with Kazuki during their first time partnership. But after retrieval of Michiru's Father and lost Kazuki her leg, Kazuki decided to dissolved their partnership, thinking it is better for Isla. Kazuki realizes that was wrong to be like that. So, during Isla's second partnership with Kazuki, Kazuki persuades her to understand her current and the similar situation from when they were partners by telling the reason why their partnership was dissolved in the first place. She came to realize that and thought of staying with him. Eventually, Isla worked up the courage to face Tsukasa and declare her feelings for him. 'Michiru Kinushima '- Isla has admitted to Michiru that she has feelings for Tsukasa, saying that her heart begins to pound and that she starts to feel confused whenever she thinks about him. Isla always asks for advice from Michiru about her relationship to Tsukasa. Trivia * In the end of opening of the anime, Isla's expression changes in each episode. * In 10th episode, when Isla answer Tsukasa's confession, there are insert song sung by Sora Amamiya (Isla's voice actor) titled "Suki nano de" (好きなので, lit. means "i love you") * According to many fans opinion, Isla's confession to Tsukasa are one of the sweetest moment ever in anime * Isla was one of the most favorited female anime character during spring 2015. * Isla shares many resembles to Kanade Tachibana from Angel Beats : # Both girls are silver-haired # Both have "cold but sweet" (kuudere) personalities. # Both loved by the main male characters. # Both girls "disappeared" at the end of the series, and have an unknown story after they "reformed" in the anime's epilogue. * Giftia has a lifespan of 81,920 hours (9 years and 4,8 months).As said by Yasutaka, Isla's left time is only 2000 hours, Meaning Isla's age is 79,920 hours or about 9 years at the first arrival of Tsukasa. * Isla also appears in the spin-off manga "Plastic Memories - Say To Good-bye". Quotes * "Well, I'm scared. If it has to be like that, then I wish I never had any memories. If I couldn't store memories, I could live automatically, driven by only my programming. That would be so much easier." * "Error... " * "Because nothing makes one happier than being with the one you love" * "Having happy and beautiful memories won't always bring you salvation. The more beautiful a memory is, the more painful it can become. It can even become terrifying. Both for the one who's leaving... And for the one left behind" * "I hope one day, you'll be reunited with the person you cherish" Gallery Plastic-Memories-Anime-Character-Design-Isla.jpg Isla01.jpg Isla02.jpg Page 10.jpg Page 11.jpg Category:Characters Category:Giftia